


Soy Latte (and a Hug) for Zachary

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 五次Chris給了Zach一杯咖啡，還有一次他給了Zach咖啡以外的東西。





	Soy Latte (and a Hug) for Zachary

**01**

 

早晨的咖啡館壅擠而吵雜，Zach漫不經心地用手機檢查時間，一邊等待緩慢移動的點餐隊伍。

 

「早安，我今天能怎麼幫助你？」櫃台後的店員一邊動作迅速地將剛剛收到的零錢分類進收銀台中，一邊問。

 

「一杯中杯的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵帶走。」

 

店員從一旁抽起一個中杯的紙杯和一隻簽字筆，抬頭看向他，「名字？」

 

Zach第一個注意到的是他藍色的眼睛，不是洛杉磯的天空那種一望無際的藍，而是某種更清澈、更強烈的蔚藍色。

 

「先生？」有著藍眼睛的店員喚道，眸中有著詢問。

 

Zach回過神，「Zach。」

 

「Zach。」店員重複，將紙杯交給身邊負責製作飲料的同事，「還需要任何別的東西嗎？」

 

「不了，就這樣。」

 

「3塊65。」

 

Zach付了錢，走到等候區，無聊地開始觀察起這間咖啡店。他在這附近工作已經有一陣子了，但是這是他第一次走進這家店。走進來純屬心血來潮，因為Zoe告訴他這裡有著比起他常喝的連鎖咖啡館更好的咖啡，而他的朋友對咖啡一向有著很好的品味。

 

他可以看得出來Zoe為什麼喜歡這裡，跟連鎖咖啡館比起來，這間店要典雅得多。原木的家具讓人感到放鬆，角落甚至放著一個書櫃——不高，只到窗台的高度——書櫃旁邊則擺放著幾張看起來非常舒適的沙發，整體看起來確實是會讓人想要悠閒地度過下午的地方。

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」一個戴著眼鏡的女店員喊道。

 

他拿起自己的咖啡，注意到上面的名字被拼錯成『Zack』。

 

那不是什麼太大的問題，他聳聳肩，拿著自己的咖啡走出店門。

 

等他抵達辦公室時，他已經完全忘了咖啡館裡那位有著非常清澈的藍眼睛的店員。

 

 

 

**02**

 

Zach第二次走進那間咖啡館，是因為Zoe是對的，這裡確實有著很好的咖啡。

 

他為了一個案子忙得不可開交，直到他終於用手機回覆完自己的郵件，他才發現自己竟然不知道什麼時候已經點完了餐。

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」一個看起來還在念大學的男孩喊道。

 

Zach拿走自己的咖啡，注意到上面的名字再次被拼成錯Zack。

 

他反射性地看了一眼櫃台的店員，是上次那個店員。他其實已經不太記得對方長什麼樣子了，但是他記得對方有一雙非常藍的眼睛。

 

他的手機響起來，是客戶。他接起手機，一邊推開咖啡店的玻璃門，回到洛杉磯盛夏炎熱的街道。

 

 

 

**03**

 

Zach第三次走進咖啡館，是在一個炎熱的午後。

 

那看起來是一個不錯的點子，盛夏的洛杉磯比東岸熱得多，他在走回辦公室的路上，因為剛剛結束一個案子所以並不趕時間。

 

這間咖啡館有不錯的咖啡，但更好的是有冷氣，所以當他經過門口時，他並沒有花太多時間就決定走進去點一杯咖啡。

 

跟前面兩次比起來，午後的咖啡館要悠閒得多。店中只有兩三名客人，零散地坐在角落的位置裡。

 

櫃台前一個人都沒有，櫃台裡的兩個店員則正在聊天。

 

「你好，我今天能怎麼幫助你？」其中一個店員過來幫他點餐時臉上仍帶著因為聊天而真心的笑容，Zach先是注意到那是個非常有感染力的笑容，然後才注意到他就是前面兩次拼錯他名字的店員。

 

「三倍濃縮的豆奶拿鐵。」

 

「名字？」

 

「Zach。」Zach回答，在店員開始寫下他的名字時忍不住補充：「Z‧A‧C‧H。」

 

寫字寫到一半的店員抬眼，「什麼？」

 

「Z‧A‧C‧H。」Zach又重複了一次，「H結尾的那個，不是K結尾的那個，前面幾次你拼錯了。」

 

店員眨眨眼，反應過來。「噢，我很抱歉。」他道歉，臉頰上染上不太明顯的紅暈。

 

 _他的情緒總是這麼明顯嗎？_ Zach看著對方泛紅的臉頰，忍不住想著。

 

「這沒什麼，這經常發生。」他回答，儘管那並不是實話。

 

「你還需要任何別的東西嗎，Zach？」放鬆下來的店員問。

 

Zach看了眼冷藏櫃中五花八門的三明治跟甜點，輕輕搖頭。「還有，我要內用。」他補充，說完才想到現在說已經太晚了，店員已經在紙杯上寫上他的名字，他應該直接拿著紙杯找個位置就好。

 

店員愣了一下，抬眉搖了搖頭，像是不敢相信自己的粗心。「噢，是的，當然，我很抱歉我忘了問你。」

 

Zach聳了聳肩，回以對方一個友善的微笑，「我剛剛改變了心意。」

 

店員看起來被逗樂了，他咧開嘴，露出一個極具渲染力的笑容。

 

Zach付完錢，隨便找了一個靠窗的角落坐下。天氣很熱，但是咖啡館的溫度正好，讓陽光照在身上非常舒服。他看著窗外的行人和移動緩慢的車子，思緒開始漫遊。

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」

 

Zach回過頭，看見剛剛幫他點餐的店員將他的餐點放在桌上。也許是因為內用，咖啡換成用白瓷的杯子裝著。

 

他疑惑地看了一眼取餐區，這間咖啡館並不提供送餐的服務。「我以為—」

 

「把它當作賠罪吧。」店員輕快地回答，在他的對面坐下，「況且現在不忙。」

 

「謝謝。」Zach拉過自己的咖啡，輕啜一口。

 

「好喝嗎？」他期待地問。

 

「你們有非常好的咖啡。」Zach保守地回答。

 

「哇喔，謝謝。」店員聽起來非常高興，「我很高興你喜歡我們的咖啡，我試了很多次才找到現在的比例。」

 

「你是這裡的咖啡師？」Zach懷疑地問，他明明記得前幾次對方的工作都是點餐。

 

店員爽快地點頭，「是的。」

 

「但我從來沒有看過你負責煮咖啡。」

 

「你現在喝的咖啡就是我煮的。」店員回答。「有時候我也幫忙點餐，但要看情況，情況允許的時候我更喜歡煮咖啡。」

 

他的話以一名店員來說非常不合時宜，Zach反射性地看了一眼櫃台的方向，幸好另外一名店員不知道上哪兒去了，櫃台裡空無一人。

 

他的擔憂似乎非常明顯，因為下一刻店員開始大笑起來。

 

「我很抱歉，我想我必須自我介紹一下，」他伸出手，眼睛因為那個笑容而彎成一個好看的弧度，「我是Chris，我是這間咖啡館的主人。」

 

這倒是解釋了為什麼他可以挑工作做。

 

他回握住Chris的手，「你已經知道我的名字了。」

 

「那非常正確。」Chris笑道。

 

他們又聊了幾句，直到一名客人走進咖啡館。Chris看了一眼對方，站起來，「Zach，很高興認識你，但我得回去工作了。」

 

「我也是，很高興認識你。」Zach頷首。

 

Chris匆匆地走回櫃台，他看對方熟練地替人點餐、製作餐點，又在另外一名店員從廚房中走出來時和對方說了一些什麼。

 

他原本不覺得Chris看起來像是這麼年輕就能在這麼好的地段擁有一間咖啡館的人，但是當他和員工說話的時候，他身上那種老闆的感覺就出來了。Zach又喝了一口咖啡，不自覺地想著。而且Chris的氣質確實很符合這裡的氣氛。

 

 

 

**04**

 

Zach第四次走進咖啡館時，Chris不在那裡。

 

他和櫃台一個他沒見過的女孩點了餐，不知道為什麼有些失落。

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」一個男孩喊道。

 

原本正在回郵件的Zach放下手機，回過身拿自己的咖啡。另外一隻手同時和他伸向那杯咖啡，「可惡，我本來想拿給你的。」Chris笑著抱怨——他身上不像前面幾次一樣套著圍裙，而是露出了裡面的深色馬球衫——「你不是應該在用手機嗎？」

 

Zach露出一個真心的微笑，「我以為我錯過你了。」

 

Chris爽朗地笑起來，「我剛剛在後頭點貨。」

 

「Chris。」一個女孩從一扇寫著『只供職員使用』的門後探出頭來，「我們需要你。」

 

「該死，我得走了，下次見？」

 

Zach頷首，「下次見。」

 

 

 

**05**

 

Zach第五次走進咖啡館，並不是為了咖啡。

 

咖啡確實很好喝，但是在不知不覺間，他發現自己想要更了解Chris。

 

這很不尋常，但是他不知道為什麼無法將Chris極具渲染力的笑容從自己腦中抹去。他笑起來時蔚藍色的眼睛會彎成好看的弧度，而他的笑聲聽起來乾淨又爽朗，跟它的主人給人的感覺一樣。

 

Chris不在櫃台，Zach點完自己的咖啡，失落地走到等餐區。

 

「Zach！」

 

Zach回過頭，看見Chris坐在其中一個靠角落的位置。他今天跟平常不太一樣，帶著一副厚重的黑框眼鏡，面前則攤著密密麻麻的資料，看起來正在工作。

 

他走過去，在對方對面的空位坐下，好奇地看著桌上的資料。「你在做什麼？」

 

Chris笑起來，「你不會想知道的，這是我的工作裡比較無聊的那部分。」

 

Zach聳聳肩，「我有時間。」

 

「你不需要趕回辦公室嗎？」Chris驚喜地問。

 

Zach搖搖頭——儘管他其實應該回去開始為下一個案子做準備——「我剛剛結束一個案子。」

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」一個女孩叫道。

 

「等等。」Zach告訴Chris，去拿了自己的咖啡以後又回來。

 

「你真的很喜歡喝豆奶拿鐵。」Chris看著他的紙杯，帶笑的眸中滿是戲謔。

 

「因為你們這裡有很棒的豆奶拿鐵。」

 

「謝謝你。」Chris的眼在鏡片後彎成一道弧度。他放下手中的筆，開始專心在他們的對話，「所以，我一直沒機會問，Zach是Zachariah嗎？」

 

「Zachary。」Zach糾正。

 

Chris笑著搖了搖頭，「噢，老天，我真的很不擅長猜名字。」他摘下自己的眼鏡，「有本書叫做Z for Zachariah*，你有看過嗎？我前幾天看了那本書，然後它就一直在我腦子裡。」

 

Zach沒有看過那本書，所以他誠實地搖頭。

 

Chris做了一個鬼臉，「我猜大概是因為結局的關係，出於某些原因我特別在意裡面的配角，一個叫做Caleb的男人—」

 

他們就這麼開始討論起各自最近讀的書，Zach驚喜地發現Chris擁有非常大的閱讀量。他不記得自己上次和人這麼盡興地討論書是什麼時候，但他們幾乎忘了時間，因為和Chris討論非常有趣。Chris的許多觀點都非常特別，說話時手還會下意識地做出輔助動作，讓他的觀點非常生動。

 

當他不得不因為必須回辦公室而離開時，他在離開以前最後看了一眼Chris，後者重新戴起眼鏡，對他露出一個微笑。他走出咖啡館，想著也許，他有這麼一點想要追求Chris。

 

*Z for Zachariah，中文譯名末日寂靜。

 

 

 

**+1**

 

Zach走進咖啡館的時候，他早已成為Chris的咖啡館的忠實顧客，但是除了這層關係，他們還成為了非常好的朋友。

 

「Zach的三倍濃縮豆奶拿鐵。」Chris將新鮮煮好的咖啡推向他，期待地看著他。

 

咖啡館中現在只有他們兩人，考慮到今天是周末，Zach本來不應該出現在這附近，但Chris前幾天問他能不能替他試新的咖啡豆。出於Zach對拿鐵的熱愛，那看起來是個非常好的點子，所以他就在這兒了。

 

除此之外，他找不到理由拒絕美味的咖啡，畢竟雖然是實驗品，但根據Chris對工作的要求程度，他不覺得會難喝到哪裡去。

 

周末的咖啡館開門時間比較晚，所以實際上現在咖啡館還沒開始營業。早晨的時候他比Chris早到五分鐘，當Chris拿著鑰匙開門時，那感覺其實挺奇怪的，但Chris卻似乎一點也不在意，招呼著他進櫃台。

 

Zach好奇地從與平常相反的方向看著咖啡館裡的擺設，在他身邊的Chris一邊熟練地操作咖啡機，一邊試著將一本他最近看完的書借給他。但當Chris開始習慣性地在咖啡上拉花的時候，話題的走向已經開始趨向他們最近更熱衷的詞彙大戰。

 

Chris用一個有著五個音節的字擊敗他——天曉得他們現在其實沒有在玩拼字遊戲——然後將新鮮煮好的咖啡遞給他。

 

Zach喝了一口，「很好喝。」他盡量中肯地道，「但是我想我更喜歡原本的味道。」

 

Chris從他手中拿過那杯咖啡喝了一口，「不夠平滑？」他放下杯子，咋著舌，試著找出差別。

 

Zach對咖啡沒懂這麼多。「我不像你這麼了解咖啡。」

 

「等等，我煮一杯你平常喝的比較看看。」Chris打開其中一個櫃子，蹲在地上開始翻找起來。

 

「我一直沒問，你為什麼會想要開咖啡館？」他看著蹲在地上，試著在櫃子裡尋找另外一種咖啡豆的Chris，好奇地問。

 

Chris抬起頭，隔著櫃子的門對他露出一個微笑，「首先，我喜歡人們吃到好吃的東西的時候的反應。」他從櫃子中拿出一包咖啡豆，站起來。

 

「還有？」Zach聽出對方還沒說完。

 

「還有，我每次去買咖啡的時候，總是會有一種感覺，現代的人真是太冷漠了。」

 

Zach失笑，「這裡是洛杉磯，這裡也許是整個美國最不冷漠的地方。」

 

「我知道，但是我是在這兒長大的，而且我可以告訴你，這裡跟我小時候一點都不一樣。」Chris忿忿不平地解釋。

 

「這還是不能解釋為什麼你想要開咖啡館。」Zach半是無奈半是好笑地指出。

 

「所以我想要開一間咖啡館，不只是提供很棒的食物，還提供人們一個可以慢下腳步跟身邊的人交流的地方。」他用眼神示意櫃台外的位子——昨夜打掃時放在桌面的椅子還沒搬回來，但也許是早晨的陽光照進店裡的角度，又或者是周末難得沒什麼車的街道，Zach卻覺得這裡比任何時候都還要讓人覺得放鬆與親暱——「人們會來這裡，我會給他們很棒的咖啡，還有一個—」

 

「一個什麼？」Zach沒聽清楚Chris最後說的話。

 

Chris的臉紅起來，「一個擁抱。」

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

「聽著，我知道那很傻，但是我那時候還很年輕。」Chris解釋。他瞇起眼，警告地道：「不准笑我。」

 

他不警告還好，他一警告，反而讓Zach忍不住大笑起來。「那不傻，那非常—」他邊笑擦掉眼角因為大笑而泛出的眼淚，「—該怎麼說，樂觀？」

 

「我就知道我不應該告訴你。」Chris的表情異常哀怨，「那傻透了。」

 

「所以為什麼我從來沒有得到我的擁抱？」Zach大笑著問。

 

Chris臉上的紅暈變得更深，「你想要一個擁抱嗎？」

 

他本來沒有那個意思，但是當Chris那樣看著他，他實在很難不往那個方向想。他收起笑容，不自覺地緊張起來，「如果你不介意—」

 

下一秒，他陷入一個十分輕柔的擁抱。Zach因為驚訝而愣了一下，然後才笨拙地回擁對方。

 

「我應該早點這麼做。」Chris說，沒有分開那個擁抱。

 

Zach收緊自己的懷抱，咖啡館還沒開門，但Chris的身上有咖啡的味道，也許是來自於剛剛那杯他替他煮的豆奶拿鐵，同意，「確實。」

 

\----- Soy Latte (and a Hug) for Zachary 完-----


End file.
